


One For the Money

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Porny interlude in the new otp 'verse. No real plot development! Sowwy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** One For the Money   
**Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
**Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1, 025  
**Disclaimer:** No.  
**Summary:** Porny interlude in the [new otp ‘verse](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/tag/new+otp+'verse). No real plot development! Sowwy!  
**Notes:** For [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/), who prompted me with "dirty blowjobs" earlier this morning. And thanks to [ ](http://merepersiflage.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://merepersiflage.livejournal.com/)**merepersiflage** for the lightning-speed beta!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes, Jensen could be a bit of a slut.  
  
Usually it only happened when they were alone, and generally there was a lot of alcohol involved. Actually, there was most _always_ alcohol involved, and the part about being alone? Not so much. Beer (or tequila, rum, vodka, etc.) plus Jensen plus Anywhere On Earth equaled Jared shoved up against the nearest flat surface with a fist between his teeth and his dick in Jensen’s mouth.  
  
Kinda like now.  
  
He had no one to blame but himself, really. He’d known the moment Jensen had accepted Mike’s offer for a little “after work R &R” that it translated to “let’s go get wasted and make trouble”, and yet he’d still tagged along. Probably because there wasn’t really anything _else_ he could do – Jamie had come up to visit Tom and there was no way he was hanging around the house and listening to those two get reacquainted.   
  
And there was also the whole thing about Jensen turning into a complete horny bitch and Jared not being around to supervise. No way in hell was _that_ gonna happ--  
  
“Oh, _Jesus_.” His voice, his mind, cracked.  
  
Jensen looked up with a smirk and heavy-lidded eyes. “Close enough,” he slurred, dragging his tongue along the underside of Jared’s cock again before suckling at the pulsing knot of nerves beneath the tip. His lips were gleaming with spit and come, puffy and swollen from deep thrusts and fucking, and Jared tried to focus through the white-hot pleasure jittering through his body and remember where they _were_.  
  
And why they definitely, _definitely_ shouldn’t be doing this.  
  
“Jensen,” he started, the word morphing into a ragged groan when Jensen’s hands slipped around the curve of Jared’s ass, pulling him closer. That ridiculously pretty _slutty_ mouth was doing things that had to be illegal ( _oh please, God_ ); licking and sucking and flicking and… “We shouldn’t be—”   
  
He trailed off helplessly as Jensen swallowed him to the base, throat working around the full length of Jared’s dick. Jared’s head fell back against the dirty bathroom wall, fingers gripping Jensen’s hair and petting. Tugging. “Man, c’mon, stop,” he murmured, eyes half-closed as he tore his gaze away from Jensen and turned it toward the door where anyone could walk through at any second and see them.  
  
Jensen’s lips slid off with a wet sound that nearly took off the top of Jared’s head, and then he was sending Jared that same smoldering smile that had gotten them into this predicament to begin with. “Not done yet,” Jensen countered in a husky purr, fingers stroking and squeezing Jared’s ass, curling in the denim and gently pulling Jared’s jeans down and over his hips.   
  
“Uh, yeah we are.” Jared laughed, swallowing back the firm denial on the tip of his tongue, the urge to let Jensen keep goingoingoing until he’d fucked that mouth raw and dumped a load right in Jensen’s mouth which was obviously what they _both_ really wanted.  
  
Jensen’s lips pursed, brow knitting. “You’re telling me no?” And he sounded so goddamn puzzled and taken aback (hurt?) by it that Jared sucked in a breath and silently cursed himself and the effect Jensen Ackles had over him.  
  
“I just…” And now Jensen was playing with his balls, squeezing and licking, and Jared’s hips were working of their own volition and this was just fucking happening whether he liked it or not. He hissed through his teeth, shooting one last glance at the door before reaching down and palming Jensen’s shoulders. “Do it,” he muttered, jerking Jensen up higher on his knees, roughly forcing himself back between those pink lips.  
  
The sound of deep chuckling echoed in his ears before wet heat closed around his cock again and Jared slumped against the wall and prayed he’d get off before he was burned alive or they were caught out by Rosenbaum. That thought had him slowing again, anxiety wheedling its way through the exquisite pleasure of being sucked.  
  
Jensen sat back, looking up at him and hissing, “Fuck my mouth, Jay” before screwing his lips down tight. Jared’s knees started to shake, and then he was blind and holding Jensen’s ears and driving in and out so quick it was all some kind of blur, and he began to wonder if _he’d_ been the one to drink too much.  
  
He was so fucking close…and then Jensen’s mouth was gone again, and he was jerking Jared off and licking his lips. “Tell me something, Jared,” he murmured, a slight drunken lilt in his voice as Jared blinked down at him. “Just how dirty you wanna get?”  
  
“I don’t…” _Why aren’t I coming?_ “Oh, fuck…”  
  
Jensen was rubbing his spit-slickened cock against his mouth, his cheek, smiling and watching Jared with dark eyes. “Dirty boy,” he drawled, closing around just the tip of Jared’s dick before pulling back off. Teasing. “Well, so am I.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Jared managed, a little bit irritated. A whole lot turned the fuck on. “Would you freaking _finish it_ , you—”   
  
He whimpered when Jensen’s tongue flicked against him, fingers stroking, and for some reason it was just enough to rip apart those last threads of sanity. He was coming in molten bursts across Jensen’s mouth, his chin...oh Jesus…was that some on his nose? This was so beyond fucked the hell up, but Jensen was moaning and making other little encouraging sounds, and Jared couldn’t’ve stopped even if he _hadn’t_ wanted to paint Jensen’s overly pretty face with his own come.  
  
“Jen,” he was whining, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, hands sliding up and into Jensen’s hair. “Oh, you goddamn…you…”  
  
Jensen was licking softly at him minutes later when his ears stopped ringing, eyes glazed but focused on Jared’s red, flushed features. “You’re so fucking pretty, Jay,” he whispered, licking his lips, and Jared had to hold back hysterical laughter.  
  
“You’re cut off the rest of the night,” he warned, gently pushing Jensen back and pulling his pants back up his hips before sliding down the wall. “I mean, _Jesus_.”  
  
“Mmm…close enough.” Jensen’s teeth flashed.  
  
Jared closed his eyes and let the helpless laughter go.


End file.
